The Planetary Factor, Chapter One
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is my latest Doctor who project that I am working on. It is a work in progress. It is a Doctor who story featuring the seventh Doctor and Ace and features the Cybermen. The Doctor and Ace declare war on the Cybermen after being marooned on a planet in a black hole. Enjoy. There are more chapters to come.


Chapter One

(This is a classic seventh Doctor and Ace Doctor Who adventure. The title is called the Planetary Factor.)

It was the year 6500, and located in the Cauler planetary system was the Mevlar space station.

A team of scientists and technicians lived on the space station, and it was the headquarters for the planet hunters' society. The society's job was to find unknown, suitable worlds for humans to live on establishing human colonies.

The group of scientists was from planet Earth, and they were responsible for human beings living on unknown worlds establishing colonies. Human beings from Earth were living among the stars now.

Dr. Phillip Mansted led the group of scientists living on the space station, and was responsible for finding the planets so humans from planet Earth could live on them.

The rest of the team composed of other scientists and they were Dr. Brenlen, Dr. Nolan, Dr. Sinar, and Dr. Larin.

Dr. Larin and Dr. Nolan were in a scout ship in the Sandtaris planetary system, looking for planets to colonize for human colonists. They were an hour away from the space station.

They were sending out probes to check out planets, and enjoying the mission.

They were also in communication with the space station, with the other scientists from the team.

West of planet Varis, a probe picked up a detection of a small black hole.

The probe moved close to it, as it went inside of the black hole.

Within moments, the probe was transmitting back to the scout ship of what it found in the large black hole.

Larin and Nolan looked at the data and saw video footage of a planetary system inside of the large black hole. They couldn't believe their eyes of what they were seeing and the other scientists back at the space station could see the video footage of the unknown planetary system.

Larin said, "How can a planetary system survive in a large black hole? This is incredible."

The scientists made a scientific discovery, and were happy about it. There were six planets that were in stable orbit in the large black hole.

Dr. Mansted then said, "We have to share this news with the rest of the scientific community."

Dr. Mansted was in the control room of the space station, and was thrilled with the sudden discovery.

The scout ship returned to the space station, as all the scientists were thrilled about the discovery of the large black hole that had a stable planetary system in it.

Mansted contacted the scientific community on planet Earth informing them of the discovery.

News of the large black hole with the stable planetary system became big news on planet Earth and other planetary systems outside the Solar System.

Three days later, the space station was having a celebration party, and the party was being held in the arena reception center of the space station.

The place had a lot of guests mingling, and was talking among their selves.

Among the guests and scientists, were the Doctor and Ace.

They had heard about the planet Hunters' Society's discovery about the large black hole and were curious more about it.

The Doctor and Ace were posing as intergalactic scientists.

Ace was wearing a party dress, and the Doctor was dressed in his usual attire.

"Professor, I can't believe the hosts of this party let us crash this party. The discovery about the stable planetary system inside the large black hole is very exciting."

"I agree Ace. This large black hole discovery has excited me too. I want to meet the team of scientists who discovered it. The hosts of this party don't know who we are. I want to know more about the stable planetary system inside that large black hole. The universe fascinates me and love to investigate new unknown worlds."

"Professor, can we take the TARDIS into the large black hole to investigate on our own?"

"Ace black holes have strong gravitational forces and this time we leave the TARDIS out of this adventure. I like being covert."

Mansted got every one's attention, as everybody stopped talking and mingling.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Planet Hunters' Society party celebration in honor of the large black hole discovery. Our society looks for planets so earthlings can colonize them. I have an announcement to everyone: Me and my team of scientists are preparing for a mission expedition to go inside the large black hole and explore the stable planetary system. We leave in four days. If any of you people want to join us on this historic adventure, you can for the trip of a lifetime."

Mansted then said, "But heed warning this will be a dangerous journey into an unknown world. Our ship will have gravitational stabilizers so it won't get disrupted by the strong gravitational forces and plan to fly into the large black hole."

The Doctor whispered into Ace's right ear saying, "We are going on this expedition to the large black hole. This is an opportunity to explore a stable planetary system inside a large black hole."

"Good idea professor."

Mansted was done talking, as everybody in the room went back to talking and mingling.

The Doctor then said, "I suggest we go introduce ourselves to Dr. Mansted and his team of scientists."

The Doctor and Ace went over to Mansted and his team of scientists saying, "Good evening gentlemen. I am the doctor and this is Ace."

They shook all of the scientist's hands as they were getting acquainted.

Ace then said, "I think your discovery of the stable planetary system inside the large black hole is great. Me and the professor saw the news footage on TV."

The doctor then said, "Dr. Mansted would you mind if me and my friend Ace join your expedition. We are curious about the stable planetary system as well."

Mansted then said, "Sure you can Doctor. This will be a historic mission to a large black hole. Your friend Ace can come too."

Within a matter of minutes, twenty scientists came over to Mansted and his team of scientists wanting to take a journey of a lifetime.

Mansted and his scientists wanted to know if human colonization on the planets in the planetary system was possible inside the large black hole.

It was the next day, and Mansted and his expedition team started to prepare for the expedition to the large black hole in the Sandtaris planetary system.

The Doctor and Ace got to know the expedition team more, quickly being friends with them.

They were involved with the preparation, and the Doctor was fascinated with the expedition ship. It had state of the art equipment. Ace was having fun too.

The Doctor and Ace learned more about the Planet Hunters Society and what they were about.

Two days passed, and the expedition ship was almost ready for the mission to the large black hole.

Today was finally the day that the expedition ship was going to depart from the space station, and go on its mission.

The Doctor went to his TARDIS, and gathered a backpack. He put various gadget devices in it.

He and Ace were looking forward to the mission to the large black hole, and the stable planetary system that existed inside of it.

An hour passed, and the expedition ship along with 27 people undocked from the space station.

Its destination was the Sandtaris planetary system, and the team was happy about the mission to explore a mysterious stable planetary system inside the large black hole.

An hour later, the expedition ship showed up in the Sandtaris planetary system heading for the location of the large black hole. Everybody on board was excited about seeing the large black hole.

Moments later, they showed up at the location of the large black hole. The team was seeing a large black hole for the first time and thought it was a beautiful sight.

The expedition ship started to move towards the large black hole, as it went inside of it.

The ship was now in the mysterious stable planetary system, and was in a brand new world.

Mansted, the scientists, the Doctor, and Ace started scanning the planetary system, as the ship moved forward.

Mansted said, "What a beautiful planetary system. Can't believe this universe exists in a black hole."

Ace said to the Doctor, "Professor, there is even stars in this universe. I am glad we went on this expedition. I am having so much fun exploring the stars."

The expedition ship went deeper into the stable planetary system, and came into the orbit of a planet. Scanning was still going on.

The Doctor was at the ship controls, when he noticed a ship on a viewer screen that was coming up from a planet.

When the Doctor noticed it was a Cyber warship, he realized that Cybermen were in the planetary system and freaked out.

The Cyber warship spotted the expedition ship, and started to move towards the vessel.

"Mansted, we need to cancel this mission. We need to leave quickly because a Cyber warship has spotted us. The Cybermen are dangerous and lethal. I had a run in with them when I was on planet Earth in 1988 when they were trying to conquer the Earth," said the Doctor.

Mansted said to the Doctor, "Are you out of your mind Doctor? We need to stay here."

"We need to leave Mansted like right now. I have had many encounters with the Cybermen and they are not nice monsters. We can't stick around."

Mansted then remembered what he heard about Cybermen from other space explorers. He then said to his team, "Mission is cancelled. Let's listen to the Doctor. Let's get out of here."

Ace said to the Doctor, "I don't like the Cybermen at all."

The crew returned to their seats, as the ship abandoned the mission. The ship headed for the entrance of the black hole, and the Cyber warship was following.

When the expedition ship tried to leave the black hole, the gravitational forces put the ship back into the planetary system.

Mansted and his crew realized that they were trapped in a black hole forever, and couldn't escape the gravitational forces.

The expedition ship then started moving forward, and couldn't get rid of the Cyber warship on its tail.

The Cyber warship then detected the Doctor and Ace on the expedition ship with a scan, and decided to attack the ship.

The Doctor was a longtime enemy of the Cybermen, and had a chance to kill him.

The Cyber warship fired energy pulsars, as they were heading for the ship. The Doctor was aware of what was going on.

The energy pulsars passed through the double duty hull of the ship, and the crew went into panic mode. They were in the bridge area fighting for their lives.

The pulsars hit Mansted and his 24 scientists as they were quickly disingrated instantly killed and were now dead.

The Doctor and Ace were the only survivors of the expedition, and couldn't believe their scientist friends were dead. They were mixed with emotions being sad with emotion of loss of good friends and angry at the Cybermen for killing their friends who were deceased now.

They had to act fast. As they were heading for the escape capsule, energy pulsars started to destroy the ship around them.

The Doctor and Ace moved fast, and had a lot to consider now that they were marooned and trapped in a black hole for now. This time they didn't bring the TARDIS with them.

The Doctor had his backpack with him, as he and Ace found the escape capsule to get into.

The escape capsule ejected from the damaged ship, as it exploded in space.

The escape capsule then headed for a planet that was nearby. The Doctor and Ace were trying to hold their selves together after what happened.

The capsule soared into the planet's atmosphere and was heading for a continent.

Moments later, the capsule made a soft landing in a forest area.

The Doctor and Ace quickly got out, as they were trying to make the best of their surroundings.

They were shaken emotionally at the moment, and couldn't believe they ran into a Cyber warship.

Ace fell to the ground and got really emotional with tears in her eyes saying, "What the hell is going on here? I just lost 25 good scientist friends who I only knew for a short time and they were great people. God I am so mad at the Cybermen! The Planet Hunters Society is no more now. I am so angry about this!"

The Doctor was in shock, and couldn't believe he and Ace ran into Cybermen in outer space.

He couldn't believe Mansted's expedition team were killed by Cybermen technology and wanted revenge.

He and Ace were on their own, and stranded on a planet in a black hole. The Doctor could see how upset Ace was about the loss of her friends.

He went over to Ace, and held her in his arms trying to calm her down.

As the Doctor was holding Ace in her emotional state of mind, he wanted to know if there were more Cybermen in the black hole.

Ace was still in tears as she tried to get hold of her emotions, and the Doctor still held her.

"Ace, we have to move right now. We have to be strong. Let's get moving. Cybermen could be lurking around and might have tracked the escaped capsule after we survived the exploding ship."

Ace came to her senses, despite she was still sad about the loss of the expedition team and got up.

"Let's move on professor. I am still angry at the Cybermen for killing my scientist friends."

The Doctor gathered his backpack, as he and Ace moved on.


End file.
